A Set of Drabbles
by Yue-eternal
Summary: A collection of drabbles of different pairings. Drabble 5 If Hikaru hadn't known any better, he would have think that Haruhi was playing tricks on him. HikaruHaruhi
1. Drabble 1: HikaruKaoru

**A Set of Drabbles**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran high Host Club.

A/N: Attempt at drabbles, mostly Hikaru X Kaoru since I adore them too much. But there will be other pairings as well such as KyoyaTamaki, KyoyaHaruhi, MoriHani and more…

Summary: Drabble 1 Kaoru was not one to be jealous. Not especially if Hikaru was paying attention at a certain cross-dresser. HikaruKaoru

* * *

**Drabble 1**

Kaoru growled slightly at the sight. He certainly was not enjoying this a bit at all. Here they're at the host club, acting at what seemed to be a _dramatic _session of brotherly-love to the rapid-flowing fan girls.

But that GUY wasn't looking here or playing along at all. Instead, he focused all of his attention at one girl, not the customers but her. Kaoru waved his hands desperately, trying to get his brother's attention but failed miserably. Why does it have to be Haruhi? He looked at the customers which he and Hikaru was supposed to be entertaining right now. They looked…

Eager… As though they're waiting for something exciting to happen and Kaoru decided to give them just that.

Frustrated, he turned Hikaru roughly around and crushed his lips against his elder twin brother. Hikaru's eyes widened in shock. The other hosts dropped what they're doing and gawked. The fan girls gave an erupting happy scene and fainted.

Oh well…

This may not be the thing to do but still…

He caught his attention anyway.

Owari.

* * *

I have this one stuck in my head for like a long time and I wanted to write this down now. And I did. XD So review please and tell me what you think. Oh and I will answer questions asked too. XD 

Oh and be sure that you also tell me which couple you want me to do next too or even ideas. They will inspire me to write something. XD


	2. Drabble 2: KyouyaTamaki

**A Set of Drabbles**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran high Host Club.

A/N: Attempt at drabbles, mostly Hikaru X Kaoru since I adore them too much. But there will be other pairings as well such as KyoyaTamaki, KyoyaHaruhi, MoriHani and more…

Summary: Drabble 2 If this is what chocolate always led to, he won't mind doing it again and again. KyouyaTamaki

Drabble 2

Mm…

Chocolate…

Kyouya wasn't one to eat sweet stuffs, especially chocolates. But today was an exception. Today was the day that everybody would have dread if they were here. Oh yes, Kyouya wasn't in a very good mood today. The sight of him eating sweets doesn't sound so appealing. More or the less the way he bit the poor chocolate off like he was slowly torturing his prey.

A knock on the club's door signaled the arrival of a new prey.

And that was…

Tamaki.

He practically waltzed over to Kyouya and smiled. Kyouya glared.

"Can I have a bite?"

If the club members were here, they would have prayed hard for Tamaki.

Kyouya blinked and smirked. "Of course."

Kyouya licked and sucked on his chocolate stick with his eyes glimmering as if he was daring Tamaki to join him. Surprisingly, Tamaki started to lick and suck at the chocolate too. Their tongues carefully missing each other. But finally, an irritated Kyouya held the chocolate to Tamaki's face, slowly decorating it with the gooey substance.

Tamaki gave a small gasped as he directed Kyouya's mouth to his. They shared a heated kiss. Tounges battling to show who's the dominant one and finally, Kyouya won. He was not one to lose. They soon broke the kiss, breathless. Kyouya licked the remaining chocolate off Tamaki's face, giving him a soft smile only reserved for his lover.

Tamaki just smiled and fell on his lap, giving a content sigh before drifting off to dreamland.

Kyouya smirked. If this is what chocolate always led to, he won't mind doing it again and again.

Owari.

Not a good one. I was suffering from blocks. But this was requested so here it is. Thank you all for reviewing. XD


	3. Drabble 3: KyouyaHaruhi

**A Set of Drabbles**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran high Host Club.

A/N: Attempt at drabbles, mostly Hikaru X Kaoru since I adore them too much. But there will be other pairings as well such as KyoyaTamaki, KyoyaHaruhi, MoriHani and more…

Summary: Drabble 3 – Haruhi ponders over the thought of the roles they played in the club. (Kyouya/Haruhi)

**DRABBLE 3**

Haruhi had been very observant lately. With a small exception to Tamaki who kept pestering her again…for absolutely no reason at all. To her, the children, mom and dad thing annoyed her a bit.

But she was extremely grateful that Tamaki and the twins had the roles of a boy. And for once, Kyouya played the role of a mother, one who she can bathes with, one she can talk to with and one she can hug in her sleep.

Haruhi blinked and dropped the book which was holding.

Blushing madly for the first time in her life wasn't what she had expected and it definitely wasn't because of Kyouya. She didn't even know how clumsy she can get when in front of him.

However, some had noticed it.

Not Tamaki. Not the twins.

But Kyouya.

Kyouya sometimes silently wonder how cute she can look when she's like that although he never admitted it…

Of course, Kyouya never admitted his true feelings for the cross dresser, like he cares anyway. But still, he does care for her…For once, he had shown her what's it to be like to have a 'mother'.

-----------

A/N: Not what was requested. Goemn ne. . Well, it's still Kyouya/Haruhi. Hope you enjoyed it. Give me reviews. xD


	4. Drabble 4: TamakiHaruhi

**A Set of Drabbles**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High Host Club. If I do, there will be a lot of more twisted scenes then. XD

A/N: It had been horrifyingly late! I know...And I'm so sorry about it! My friend reminded me so I just had to update this fic. And yes, the threats had worked.

Summary: (Drabble 4) It all began of a game of hide and seek... (Tamaki/Haruhi)

--------------

**Drabble 4**

----------------

_Thump..._

_Thump..._

_Thump..._

His heart had been beating fast like this ever since it happened. Tamaki turned and look to his left, turned a deep shade of red as Haruhi's smooth skin brushed against his in desperation in need of space. The broom closet was very small and none of them can move freely.

No words were shared between them. Not even one damn word. Haruhi just sat beside him. She looked...troubled. After long hours of trying her best to unlock the stupid door, she had failed miserably like usual. Haruhi looked at the _said _king and sighed.

_Shouldn't he at least be helpful around here? _

His face had turned another layer of red. Haruhi flinched as something moved across her feet. She responded by grabbing Tamaki's hand, shutting her eyes hard.

Tamaki gave a small yelp, looked at Haruhi. Their eyes locked in a tight position. More blushes were shared.

_Damn... _Tamaki thought. Instead of killing the twins, maybe he should thanked them for pushing Haruhi into this closet in their game of hide and seek.

But...

Somehow, he still don't get it! Who locked the door in the first place?

-Background-

Hikaru and Kaoru stared dumbly at Kyouya who was now smiling away, the key laid in his hand. _Everything was going according to plan..._

Owari

-----------------

A/N: I'm using wordpad right now so I do not have spellcheck. I'm sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes...


	5. Drabble 5: HikaruHaruhi

A Set of Drabbles

* * *

**A Set of Drabbles**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High Host Club. If I do, there will be a lot of more twisted scenes then. XD

A/N: Not one of my top pairings but I felt like I just have to jot them down.

Summary: (Drabble 5) If Hikaru hadn't known any better, he would have think Haruhi was playing tricks on himkaru/Haruhi)

* * *

**Drabble 5**

It was scary. It was undeniably scary at the way her dark eyes glinted in the dark. He wasn't afraid (not that he would want to admit even when he was). He knew he was just being paranoid but those evil gleams seemed to be shooting lasers out of her eyes.

Yeah. And thus, Hikaru confidently concluded. It **IS** scary in a Haruhi sort of way.

The eldest of the twins whimpered, knowing fully well that his plan to get into Haruhi's pants had frigging backfired. So what was he to do now with the cross dresser blocking the only entrance to the room and with him…clutching the blanket around him tightly and whimpering like a small dog, waiting to be sliced and cooked.

Now that's just downright creepy. And if Hikaru hadn't known any better, he would have think Haruhi was playing tricks on him. Not that he cared but hauling him over to the bedroom?! What was she going to do?! RAPE HIM?! Okay… That would actually be a good way to put it.

So when Haruhi practically stomped over to the bed, Hikaru nearly pissed on himself as he sensed those disturbing auras emitting from the cross dresser. But what happened next scared him out of his wits when Haruhi opened her mouth and whispered softly, "Now that's just plain annoying. Don't you think so, Hikaru?"

She smiled sweetly.

* * *

Plotless. I was bored. And have to write something to ease my mind. Please review!

Top of Form


End file.
